Isabelle Reyes
"He didn't mean it!" The hufflepuff exclaimed, running to the werewolf's aid. The girl was wounded, with a cut on her side from the creature's claws. "The poor thing didn't know what he was doing, please don't hurt him!" Isabelle now stood between the wizards and the werewolf, who eyed her in confusion. "When werewolves turn, the wizard has little to no self control, so please! Don't hurt him!" Her wand was at the ready, prepared to fight if necessary. She was determined to keep her childhood friend safe and sound, no matter what it took. ― Isabelle Reyes, standing up to her parents. Appearance Isabelle's chocolate colored hair ends at her waist and is most usually kept down. However, the sides of her hair form a braid that meets at the back of her head and is held together by a golden bow which matches her house's colors while her bangs are parted to the left. Her eyes follow suit with brown, honey-tinted irises while her skin is of a tanned hue. She is quite small, standing at only four feet and seven inches and is quite skinny. Since she is so accustomed to wearing formal clothes for every occasion, so she is found casually wearing clothes inspired by casual lolita fashion. Personality Isabelle is a very friendly hufflepuff, as they most usually are. Her hufflepuff attributes contribute to a huge part of her character, but she has more to offer than just her loyalty and trustworthiness. Her selflessness can be borderline recklessness, but she doesn't seem to care as long as she's helping another being. She is extremely empathetic towards others and strives to make people happy. Her artistic talents give her room to be very imaginative and creative, running wild with farfetched ideas. In spite of her open mind, she is known to be quite uptight. Living a sheltered life, the girl was taught to follow rules and be obedient so she can be a bit of a pushover every so often. Unfortunately, she's not very perceptive and can be considered a deer in the headlights when caught off guard. Background Isabelle is the only hufflepuff in her huge filipino family, despite the fact that the majority of her family are ravenclaws. Her parents exposed her to nature at a very young age. As a child, she was obsessed with all things in relation to animals. This passion for nature and its animals motivates her to become a magizoologist. However, despite her exposure to the wild, she lived a very sheltered life at her grandmother's estate. Her parents did not want her to feel burdened with worries, So they kept her far from them. Her family is quite proud of their pure blood status, but have no problem with those who are not pureblooded. They are very humble about their achievements and prefer to keep it to themselves. Her father, Benjamin Reyes is a healer while her mother, Liezel is a professor at Beauxbatons. They both are very accomplished people and tend to pressure Isabelle into becoming an overachiever. Isabelle is very worried about making her parents proud. She unfortunately believes she cannot live up to their expectations, but she hasn't given up on trying (and doesn't expect to do so anytime soon). So she can often be seen overworking herself, without her even realizing it. When she has time, she volunteers at her childhood friend's sanctuary near her grandmother's estate. She helps him take care of the wounded creatures since they seem much calmer when she's around. Her comforting aura has helped her bond - specifically - with the wounded hippogriffs who reside there. Although she's had a bad experience with werewolves, she still is very kind and gentle to them. She knows that they don't have much control over what they do, so she's very understanding in that aspect. Her childhood friend, Matthias, was turned into a werewolf and after bumping into him durning a full moon, he turned in front of her and clawed at her, leaving a few gashes in her arm. She still very cautious around werewolves, but tries to help them in any way possible. History Before Hogwarts: Isabelle's family traveled all over the world, so she never had time to settle down and make friends. With a new acceptance letter to the legendary school of Hogwarts, she is excited to finally have a constant in her life. First Year: She was sorted into Hufflepuff, which came as a surprise to her two Ravenclaw parents. This made her the first and only hufflepuff in her whole family, this is an accomplishment she is very proud of. She made a few new friends and met her cousin, Sheng-Li Feng for the first time! Her childhood friend, Matthias, was turned into a werewolf when she was gone. When she returned to visit the sanctuary he worked at, she was met with a werewolf who had no control and ended up getting wounded by his claws, giving her the slash marks in her arm. (More to come!)Category:Students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females